


A Twisted Vengeance

by LWDY



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Oral, Futa, Futanari, Kidnapping, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, forced bondage, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWDY/pseuds/LWDY
Summary: Raynare becomes enraptured by thoughts of vengeance. Vengeance against Gremory and her team that always get in the way of her ambitions. When they intervene with her newest target, she reaches her limit.She will get what she wants.





	1. Rook

“Rias-sama?” Koneko’s small voice exits her small body. Even though she is quiet, she holds a presence that demands attention. The crimson haired beauty in question lifts her head up from her book.

“What is it?” The question is soft. 

“Can you tell me more about the new slave? What is he like?” 

Rias grins, as though elated by the topic, but retains her cool demeanour when she starts to speak: 

“Of course. He’s very cute, adorable perhaps, but lacks any kind of confidence… In fact, he might even be a little dim...” She smiles a sad, yet happy smile. “But I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Is he another pervert?” Koneko’s face is blank, her hazel eyes masking any intent she may have. To others, she may seem too sincere, but Rias knows her Rook very well. 

“No, he’s not Issei.” Rias giggles. “Not that there’s anything wrong with Issei... I suppose he’s more like Asia… and maybe a bit like you.” She adds with a smile. A small sound escapes Koneko’s mouth. It sounds like it could be shock.

“His eyes are just like yours… You will see tomorrow, just stick to the plan. He’s very kind, I promise.” Rias reassures her with another kind smile, then returns to her book. Koneko’s head slowly turns to the side, and she stares at the table. 

A few moments pass. 

She leaves the room.

*

Rias and her entourage stand in the darkness of a park, hidden beneath the shadows of trees. Her blue eyes reflect the dim light coming from the lamp-post 50 yards from them. The only piece missing from Rias’ team is her Queen. 

“Why do we have to hide here, President?” Issei asks, stood right on her heels. 

“Be patient my cute little pawn, you will know why…” Her tone is infectious and quietens him instantly. Asia steps forward a little, and peeks over the top of the bushes in front of them – being so short makes it hard for her to see anything. Koneko shares this struggle, but has already climbed one of the trees and sits on a thin branch with her legs dangling down innocently. Her blank gaze is fixed on the small pond in the centre of the park. The moonlight sparkles back at her. It should be peaceful. 

But it is not. 

“Huhu… Hu.” Lewd giggling. Koneko’s eyes snap down to see Issei’s dumb expression as he tries to look up her skirt.

“Pervert.” She mumbles calmly. 

“Eyes forward Issei-kun.” Whispers Kiba, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes as he abruptly points towards the pond. The pervert spins around and catches sight of a small figure in the distance. It looks like a cute girl, but he can’t really tell. Rias suddenly locks eyes with Koneko. The girl in the tree nods once, pulling a very serious expression. She leaps down and lands on the pathway alone. She can hear the rest of her teammates softly rustling in the trees as they move into position.

Koneko walks calmly, as though drifting, towards the lone figure. It seems they are examining the water, so she can’t see them properly. This does not deter her. She stops 5 feet behind the stranger. Upon closer inspection, they are definitely female, and so can’t be who they are waiting for - their name is Josh. Just as Koneko is about to sneak away, the girl quickly turns around in shock. 

Their eyes meet. 

Hazel on hazel. 

A perfect match.

Koneko tilts her head slightly, an amusingly confused expression spreading across her features. ‘This is Josh?’ She thinks, doubting herself. The stranger looks scared. 

“Josh-san?” She watches his delicate features soften. He nods with a smile, but does not respond. 

“I am Koneko, I have been tasked with bringing you back to the Gremory estate.” She says dryly. 

“O-okay.” His voice breaks. It is an abnormally feminine tone. In fact, Koneko notes that everything about this boy is feminine. The subtle curvature of his body. The tightness of the brilliant, crimson dress against his shape. His beautifully long, light-brown locks. It is rather hard to believe that this could be anything but female. ‘Issei will be in for a shock.’ She smiles internally. 

Her humour dissipates as quickly as it appeared. She raises a hand as a signal for him to follow her. Just as they begin to walk, a bassy, ominous sounds shatters the quietude, followed quickly by a dark purple radiance lighting the area in front of them. It’s as though the air splits, when a woman, cloaked in darkness, leaps through the void. Josh reels back in fear, and trips over his own feet. With a splash, he falls in the water. 

Koneko doesn’t dare take her eyes away from the figure before her. It looks like a woman, but encased in a writhing black and purple aura. Slowly, the Rook steps backwards, not in fear, but out of caution. She feels the cold splashing of water against her ankles, followed by a quiet spluttering of water. 

“Gremory’s slave…” The dark presence mutters in a spite-filled whisper. The void around her body fades away, revealing a familiar face… and lots more. 

“Raynare!” Issei screams, sprinting up behind the fallen angel. “Boost!” As he shouts the command to his gauntlet, he swings a brutal fist towards the back of her head. 

She is levitating above the pond, untouched. Her large wings have unfurled and remain spread apart behind her, motionless. It’s as though the act of opening them keeps her airborne. Koneko spins around to face Raynare and protectively pulls Josh from the ground, forcing him behind her so he’s safe. 

Raynare sneers.

“More of you?!” 

The rest of Rias’s slaves stand in a circle around the pond, watching the scantily clad woman carefully, waiting for the slightest hint of movement. The only one missing is the scarlet haired Princess herself. Even Akeno has appeared, as if from nowhere.

“Why must you always thwart me Issei?” Raynare asks with a sweet, but cruel voice. She then smirks. “It’s not like I was gonna kill anybody…” Issei laughs derisively, and glances at Josh. Suddenly his body language shifts. ‘She’s cute! I better say something cool to impress her!’ “You’re damn right you’re not, ‘cause we’re gonna kill YOU this time!” 

Raynare’s face falls. 

“…I will get what I want… Demon scum…” She adds the insult to the end out of anger. Her face and hair slowly become enveloped by a crimson sheen. It gets brighter, and more harsh, until finally, a massive emblem appears above her head, and Rias comes plummeting out of it, her hand raised and covered in a terrifying black and red energy. It singes the tips of Raynare’s jet-black hair just before she disappears entirely, leaving Rias to hurtle down into the water. 

Josh watches in awe as the red-head smashes into the surface, sending out a powerful and intense shockwave, shortly followed by the entirety of the water. Just before it rains down upon him, Koneko opens her arms wide, attempting to shield him from the presumably scolding water. He flinches and brings his body as close behind her as he can go, whilst ducking. 

Soon, everything is silent. 

Raynare is gone. 

“Damn!” Shouts Issei, his youthful face contorted in frustration. Rias quickly levitates back out from the massive indent in the ground that used to be a pond. She elegantly lands before him. 

“Don’t fret Issei. She didn’t hurt anybody.” Rias is dripping wet, her long hair clinging tightly to her monumental chest. The pawn can’t help but relax a little at the sight. She then walks away from the group and stands alone, presumably looking for any hint of their enemy. 

Koneko lowers her arms. A few areas of her clothing have been lightly distorted, and damaged, but otherwise, she seems fine. 

“Are you hurt, Josh-san?” The white-haired girl turns around and offers a hand to help him up. He cautiously gazes up at her. It makes Koneko realise that he must be useless in a fight. ‘Why does Rias want him?’ He lifts a slender hand and gently grips hers, allowing her to pull him up a little more forcefully than he would have liked. 

“I’m okay… th-thanks.” 

Koneko nods, makes a small sound of acknowledgement and walks away, approaching her Master. 

“Well done, Koneko.” Rias smiles warmly and brings a hand to the much shorter girl’s shoulder in gratitude. 

“Thank you, Rias-sama, but how did you know Raynare was tracking him?” Her bright, hazel eyes watch her questioningly, waiting for a reply. 

“It was only a hunch really, that Fallen-Angel has a habit of crossing us and not dying. I had Akeno follow him in secret, in hopes that we could lure her out, just in case she was.” 

“I… see.” 

The King strolls past, and heads towards the victim. 

“It’s good to see you again, Josh.” Rias confidently beams at him. 

“And you Rias-hime-sama.” He stutters out awkwardly. 

“Just Rias-sama, thank you. Or Buchou, if you prefer.” He quickly nods understandingly. 

Issei, who was over by the water greeting Akeno, joins them, along with her and everybody else. They stand in a semi-circle around Josh; Koneko, Yuuto, Asia, Akeno, Rias and Issei. 

“So, uh, where’s Josh? Does she know where he is?” Issei asks Rias naively. 

“Idiot.” Koneko observes out loud. 

“This is Josh, Issei.” The king gestures her hand to the slim, feminine young man in front of them all. 

“Wha-?!” Issei visibly jumps in shock. ‘But he’s so…’ “Cute!” He blurts out loud. A murmur of chuckling vibrates throughout the group. Whilst Issei continues his inner struggle about his sexuality, Koneko ponders the reason for Josh’s inclusion in their ranks. ‘He must have some use, right?’

*

“I think that went well.” Kiba states coolly. He stands outside the Gremory estate, accompanied only by the team’s Rook. She doesn’t reply. 

“With the exception of Raynare getting away that is…” 

Koneko raises a small cookie to her lips and bites as much as her tiny mouth can chew, which is apparently very little, based on the tiny bitemark she leaves. He watches her closely.

“Issei sure pulled some stupid faces though.” He laughs casually. The corners of her mouth raise slowly, and her eyes light up a little. Though the expression is gone after he binks. He looks over many of the windows of the estate. A faint orange glow comes through the only open one – the window to the main room. 

“I think they’re assigning Josh his piece now, shall we go back inside?” 

She quietly nods. 

Yuuto isn’t stupid. 

But lets it go for now.

Raynare watches them disappear through the door. 

“I must have him…” Her violet eyes are narrowed harshly whilst she stares at the boy she almost kidnapped. The blackness of the night is her friend. She must use it. 

*

‘How does she know what rank to assign him when he can’t do anything?’

“Alright, Josh, now that we’ve all been formerly introduced, I would like to present you-“ Rias pulls out a single chess piece and offers it to him on her outstretched palm “-with this.”

He looks down to it and beams rather uncouthly. “Thank you!” After taking the piece, he stands there with it, not doing anything. He looks around at them with a rather dumb expression. Rias puts her hand to her chest, signalling what he should do. With a nervous smile, he presses the piece to his heart. As he does this, Rias puts her hand against his and closes her eyes. Her expression is intense. Strong. 

A peculiar, liquid-like feeling trickles down the inside of his chest. The sensation is not unlike the one he got after Rias resurrected him a few nights prior. When he looks down, all that remains is his hand, sandwiched between Rias’ own and his body. The piece is part of him now. 

A Rook. 

Kiba sneaks a glance towards Koneko. Her face is simply blank. 

“Koneko.” Rias calls. “I would like you to train Josh yourself.”

Josh spins round and apprehensively watches the small girl’s reaction. She makes another small sound of acknowledgement whilst nodding once. Josh turns back to Rias, who is smiling at him warmly. She tilts her head quickly, indicating that he should go over to his new mentor. He obliges. 

“When would you like me to begin his training, Rias-sama?” 

“Now.” She replies calmly. Koneko immediately makes her way to the exit with short, but fast steps, and disappears into the blackness outside. Josh looks around questioningly. Rias, once again, signals towards Koneko. He fumbles after her. 

“Are you ready?” She asks blandly when he gets in position outside. 

“Yes!” Josh’s voice wavers, but has an incredible conviction in his eyes, one that could match the Perverted Pawn himself. He stands opposite from her, a little away from the estate, with his back to a large amount of greenery. 

Koneko flies towards him, her fist raised high. She visibly sees him freeze in shock just before it collides with his shoulder, sending him reeling backwards a good 15 feet into some trees. 

She sighs and puts her hands on her hips, whilst shaking her head. After a few seconds, he stumbles back into sight, his lengthy, sandy-brown hair sticking out at different angles. 

He seems appropriately dazed. 

“You need to control your fear. Are you ready?” 

Josh staggers in shock. “Wah! I... Just a second!” He collapses his upper body forward, his deep blue scarf scraping along the ground as he rests his hands on his slightly bent knees. He pants softly, his delicate body rising and falling with each breath. Koneko rolls her eyes and brings a hand over her forehead in exasperation. She squeezes her eyes shut. ‘This is going to take a while…’

“Gaaah!” 

Koneko snaps out of her thoughts and looks over to see Josh under the firm grasp of that familiar Fallen-Angel. 

Raynare’s hand clamps over Josh’s mouth. 

His hands are locked behind his back with her other. 

“Bye.” She says sweetly. Before Koneko can even react, the two of them sink down into a circular void in the floor. The bassy drone that accompanies the dark radiance quickly halts as they both disappear entirely. 

The Rook stands there with a hand stretched forward, temporarily frozen in a shock of her own. Her hazel eyes glow in stupor. Rias and the team have already arrived.

“Josh?! Koneko, where is Josh?” Surprisingly, it is Kiba that questions her the most fervently. Koneko just gapes thoughtlessly.

Rias calls her name once, which makes her instantly snap out of her daze. 

“It was Raynare, Rias-sama.” The sentence requires no embellishment. 

“Damn it!” Shouts Issei. Koneko’s head slowly lowers in shame. Her eyes look up to her King. Rias is pacing. That’s when a small slip of folded paper comes tinkling down from the sky, it’s edges singed with a purple ember that soon fades out. The crimson-haired Demon opens her hand and lets it fall on to her palm. 

“What is that?” Akeno approaches her King and stands at her side, looking down at it. Rias unfurls the paper. A few words are etched onto its surface. 

“It is a message.” Rias states inanely. She begins to read it out: “(If you want to see him again, come to the park. Be sure to be quick, or you’ll miss the best part.) And then she put 3 kisses at the end.” 

“What, does she think she’s a poet now?” Issei spits angrily, clearly not impressed. 

“Whatever she wants, we’d better do what she says. We know she’d be more than willing to follow through with a death threat…” Rias gives Asia an intense look when she stops. The blonde frowns sullenly. 

“Let’s go then!” Asia calls out fiercely. 

There is no doubt in their minds. 

Koneko’s face becomes hyper focussed. She raises a hand and pushes her palm outward. Instantly, a large red circle, decorated with extravagant markings, appears on the ground. They all step inside.

“We’re coming, Josh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter next time. See you there!


	2. King

“Wh-what do you want with me?” Josh trembles once Raynare releases him from her grasp. 

“Shut it.” The Fallen-Angel shoves him onto the ground, making his butt collide with the stone rather roughly. He winces in pain. 

Raynare paces. 

Raynare stops. 

“That’s it!” She rubs her thumb to her index and middle finger once, and a slick, black pen materialises between them. She repeats the process with her other hand, and a small piece of parchment appears. After jotting something down, she tosses the pen away. Josh watches it flash and burn away with a small purple spark. She then closes her eyes and holds up the note. When she releases it, it burns away just like the pen did. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Josh asks fearfully. 

Raynare ignores him.

She makes an X shape with her wrists facing forward in front of her. A pale blue energy slowly begins forming in a circle around her body. It is strange. It looks as though it could both be powder and liquid at the same time. She lets out a sharp exhale. The energy around her expels outwards, forming great walls in every direction around them. Josh dreads to think of what it could do… or what she could do to him. 

“No, Josh. I could have killed you long ago.” She turns to face him directly. Her violet eyes are dark and wild. “I’ve been watching you every time I got the chance for a few days now, Josh.” Every time she says his name, it is sickeningly sweet. “At first, all I wanted was a little fun… But now I’ve found out that the Gremory’s are involved with you…” 

“F-fun?” He stutters, looking up to her with shimmering, shy eyes. 

“Oh my poor little Josh. Yes, fun!” Raynare coos darkly. “All I wanted was that cute little body…” Her lusty eyes track over him. “But you just had to fraternise with them. And now it’s going to be far less enjoyable for you than it would have been.” She bends down and cups his chin with her hand. “Mmm, adorable…” He can see her heaving great chest hanging in front of his face and feels himself beginning to itch. 

Just as Raynare is about to crush her lips to his, a luminous crimson lights up the area around them. It is immediately followed by a recognisable “Boost!” 

Issei flips backwards from the impact. Raynare sucks the air through her teeth as she turns around. “That’s gotta hurt…” The pervert smacks into the ground savagely. 

“Rias-sama, what is this?” Kiba asks, about to tap his sword handle against the transparent wall. 

“Don’t touch that!” The King commands. Kiba’s handle has already gently hit the barrier, which immediately shoves him back, though nowhere near as far as Issei. “This can’t be…” 

“Welcome to the show, Gremory, Gremory’s slaves.” Raynare motions exaggeratedly to them in welcome. “Let’s not waste any time…” A compelling flash forms in her eyes. She looks starved… 

Raynare pulls Josh up by his gloved wrist, making him stagger around a little. As soon as he is stable, she forces her tongue into his mouth. The kiss is violent. Unstable. But undeniably packed with thirst. She grabs at his fleshy, feminine butt, forcing his body against her own. 

He barely even puts up a fight. 

Not that he stands a chance regardless.

When she gets bored of it, she grips him by the back of his head and pulls him away from her. He cries out in pain, reaching up to the roots of his hair instinctively. 

“He tastes good, Gremory. But I’ll let you imagine it for yourself.” Raynare then tears the scarf from his shoulders, revealing his bare neck. It is slender, and oh-so-inviting… But she can wait a little longer. He whimpers pathetically under her vice-grip. She releases him, letting him collapse on to his knees. 

“You bitch! I’ll kill you myself!” Issei recklessly repeats his previous action, and is once again sent flying backwards. 

“Stop it!” Commands Rias. “There’s nothing we can do…” 

“Oooh, are you bending to my will, Gremory? I like that…” Raynare bites her lip hungrily. Rias blanks her, and looks apologetically at her newest member. She mouths two words at him:

Be strong. 

“Don’t make this sad, hime, this is a joyous occasion! This boy is enjoying himself, and things can only get better!” The Fallen-Angel struts her way back up to Josh. “You do know what I am, don’t you?” He shakes his head anxiously. She smiles an unusually kind smile at him. She quickly shakes her head, as though shocked by the action. 

“Back up you get.” She yanks him onto his feet again. It’s only now that he notices how much she towers over him. His eyes wander over the skimpy strings Raynare calls an outfit. Her massive cleavage is barely contained. Almost nothing is left to the imagination. Her provocative curves are also on full display, only accentuated by the minimal material. Her thong strings ride up to her slender waist, leaving her wide hips on full display. Her thigh-high boots stop just before her thighs start becoming thick, and only serves to evoke further sexual desire. Her voluminous hair comes to a stop on her shapely butt, which is certainly sizeable, but definitely not too big. Josh can only imagine that this woman is a succubus of some sort – a woman who’s only purpose is to seduce. 

Raynare’s leather black glove suddenly grips at his snug, crimson dress. His eyes flash to hers in panic. She tears it from his body.

“Ah!” His scream is just as girly as his face. 

“Well what do we have here?” Raynare teases at Josh’s chest with her fingers. “Barely even a bump… You’re so cute…” Her hands run along his flat, frail chest, and comes to a stop on his nipple. “Mmmm…” She moans softly, running the tips of her fingers against it. Feeling it grow hard is enjoyable for her. She leans down and licks at it. Josh whines softly, wanting to push her away.

A massive thunderbolt crashes against the walls of Raynare’s barrier. “Nice try!” She calls back to Akeno, and then continues her molestation, completely confident in herself. She envelops the stiff peak with her lips, sucking it softly. Josh is completely submissive. 

Or so she thinks. 

He brings a fist down to her face and crashes it against Raynare’s cheek. But she doesn’t even flinch. The temporary rush of energy he felt is crushed by her stare alone. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” 

She dashes backwards and then sharply raises her arms into the air. Josh closes his eyes in fear, but notices that nothing happens. He peeks open one eye and finds Raynare stood right in front of him. Her hands quickly snap around his wrists, and she retreats back again. He flickers his eyes to his wrists to find them attached to the ground with a strange chain, covered in a familiar black and purple aura. He looks back at her with panicked eyes. She flashes her teeth and lifts a hand up to her face, with her fingers angled in a way that suggests she is about to click her fingers. 

Click.

The chains yank his body backwards to the ground. He expects the back of his head to come crashing down against the stone floor, but is delighted by a soft bed. 

“We need to be comfy, don’t we?” Raynare comments rather sweetly. Josh lays there on his back, his arms stretched out sideways, wearing only his panties, gloves and boots. His tiny waist and flat-chest are still exposed to the open air, but now he can’t do anything to hide himself. Raynare lazily lifts a hand with an outstretched finger, causing another pair of magical chains to ensnare his ankles. 

“S-stop it!” Josh pleads, attempting to resist, albeit unconvincingly. Raynare’s eyes show enough disbelief that even he finds himself unsure of what he wants. He struggles against the restraints, but is too feeble to even move an inch. Raynare’s expression is condescending. 

“Time for the first act: The revelation!” She reaches up to a buckle just under her enormous breasts and undoes it. With a lithe, single movement, she frees her chest. They are exactly what he expected – perfection. Raynare, is not done however. She grips her thong strings, and slowly, but surely, slides them down. Josh immediately notices something that should not be there. 

A nice, thick cock. 

The sight of it gives him a hot fluster. Even Rias looks at it with appreciation. 

“I told you this would be fun… A girly guy like you must really love these, hm?” Raynare taps her dick for emphasis. Josh is speechless. 

“Wha! She’s- a he! Like Josh!” Issei screams in surprise. Koneko smacks him in the back of the head.

“Idiot.”

Rias explains:

“A futa, Issei. They’re far more common than you might think…” She gives Koneko a sly wink. The tiny girl hastily glances elsewhere to hide her own flushed cheeks. 

“My, my, this just got interesting!” Akeno swoons affectionately, gazing at Raynare with a fascinated face. 

“Are you enjoying this?!” Kiba asks in shock. The lightning mage chuckles brightly.

“Well, she has no interest in hurting him, right…?”

‘You’re just as sick as Raynare’ Koneko thinks to herself. 

“Get a good look, Gremory! ‘Cause this will happen to you someday!” Raynare calls out sadistically. Rias actually grows intrigued at the thought. 

The Fallen-Angel walks her way around the bed and pauses at the top, just above Josh’s head. His hair is splayed out across the pillows, and down over his chest. He tilts his head back to see Raynare’s weapon. It looks even scarier up close. She brings her hand down to his neck, and clutches it lightly. Her cock flops across his cute face, covering an eye and reaching his chin. 

“Do you want it?” Raynare asks darkly, whilst massaging his throat. He tries to stand his ground and shakes his head. 

“Wrong answer.” She grabs his face and opens his mouth with her fingers. 

She slides the head into him. 

Josh gasps at the unfamiliar taste. ‘I don’t want this!’ Raynare pushes in further, continuing to massage and squeeze his throat as she does. Then she hits a barrier. 

“You’re gonna wanna open your throat a little more.” 

His eyes expand in shock. He can feel her length growing more and more solid, pushing against the entrance to his throat. The gagging has already begun, but he forces himself to suppress it. Who knows what she’ll do if this doesn’t satisfy her? He attempts to open his throat. When she slides into it, he knows he’s successful. Raynare squeezes his slender neck and can feel her hard cock making it bulge out slightly. She bites her bottom lip again. The wet warmth that she loves is being provided by her enemy’s slave. To fuck one of Gremory’s own…

She slides back out. And then slams back inside. A disgusting spluttering noise escapes the corners of his mouth. Raynare loves the sound… She does it again. And again. And again. 

The sight is magnificent. Even Koneko can’t help but feel a little something from it. 

The Fallen-Angel face-fucks the trap like he’s nothing. She face-fucks the Rook. All he can see is her big balls slapping him in the face, and occasionally her wet pussy. Every powerful shove goes deeper and deeper into him. He feels that the large tip has expanded so wide that it blocks any air from escaping his throat.

Raynare’s passion flourishes. 

She clamps her hands on either side of his face and fucks it as she would any other hole. It isn’t even a mouth to her anymore, just a pussy. A velvety, warm pussy that greedily wants more. Josh can feel his tongue painting the sides of the shaft with each entry. The taste actually isn’t so bad… He brings his hands and rests them on hers. He holds them in place against his face while he gets pounded. 

“Eager little boy…” Her ramming becomes more violent. She crams the entire 9 and ½ inches inside every time. His lips smack against her lower stomach, leaving not an inch untouched. Finally, she holds him in place, leaving herself fully sheathed. She feels him twitching, and gagging beneath her. 

“Pathetic.” She withdraws herself and pulls away. Josh immediately coughs a blend of spit and pre-cum over his own face. He intuitively tries to wipe it away, but finds the restraints on his wrists to be tighter than ever. 

Raynare narrows her eyes at the spectators. It is not an angry expression, but a confident one. 

With a swift flick of her wrist, Josh’s restraints crawl across his limbs and begin to roughly yank him around. Before he knows it, he is bent over with his butt facing his team mates. His curious, shy eyes gaze up at his captor. She smirks evilly at him. ‘He is the perfect candidate for this. I couldn’t have picked a better person…’ 

“I think he enjoyed that…” Mutters Asia. Akeno lets out a sadistic squeal of approval. The dominance is infatuating. They have all completely stopped trying to break through. If anything, they are merely an audience for Raynare’s sick desires. It even seems as though she’s starting to win their approval with her performance. A resounding slap echoes throughout the park, followed by a pitiful wail. 

“The next act! Humiliation!” Her hand comes blistering down to Josh’s reddening butt cheek once again. They glow the same colour as his cheeks whilst he looks back in shame. A wicked laugh snarls out of her mouth. She rubs his flesh with a twisted type of affection. His cute, tight, white panties heavily juxtapose the crimson hand print. She cups his bulge, and carefully massages him. 

“Such a good boy, hmm?” His already semi-erect cock begins to stiffen under the treatment. They all watch the bulge grow by a fraction. “Time for another revelation perhaps?” The question is rhetorical. She’s clearly getting way too into this pantomime. Her hands slide back up his dainty butt and then clench at the fabric hiding his most sensitive areas. 

“Please, don’t…” He pleads, looking back at Raynare with a shimmer of water in his eyes. Something inside of her snaps. She disintegrates the material. 

“Uwaaah!” The unlikely sound comes from Josh’s fellow Rook. His cock hangs pathetically between his legs. He brings his legs together, trying to save any amount of dignity he can, but they can all still see everything. His tight little hole. His smooth little balls. His hard little dick. 

Raynare bares her teeth hungrily. 

She sits by him and rubs her hands along the grooves of his slender back. With careless hands, she gropes at his soft ass cheeks. Then his little waist. Then his lovely legs. She finally comes to a rest on his head, which she smoothly begins to stroke. She gazes into Rias’ brilliant blue eyes as she belittles her second Rook, treating him like a pet. 

“Do you like what you see?” Raynare asks with a crazed, but soft tone. To everyone’s surprise, the King nods once. “Good, Gremory… Good.” Rias has become unmistakably itchy. Even the she has her limits. “Act 3, my beauties, are you ready?” The onlookers look to be metaphorically on the edge of their seats as they await the title of it. Raynare beams with a dark satisfaction. “Intrusion.”

She nonchalantly raises a finger to her lips, everyone eagerly anticipating what will happen. Her lips part. She brings her tongue to the tip and wraps it around, before slowly slipping it into her mouth. Her violet eyes remain linked with the King’s own. She begins to suckle up and down the digit. They all squirm at the sight. Raynare suddenly stops. And withdraws it with a giggle. She looks back to her new pet. Josh flinches when it rests against his spine. It gradually gets lower, and lower, leaving a cold, wet trail in its wake. She stops upon reaching the tailbone, and then looks expectantly at the crowd. Her eyes seem to ask: where now? She waits just long enough to further incite their frustration before finally moving again. Her finger halts on her goal. 

Koneko mutters a single word.

“Intrusion.”

Raynare pushes inside.

Josh jerks at the entry. It burns him. A sharp pain, but one that is backed up by a pleasant chill. He feels as though he is on fire, but the briskness running up his spine spreads a pleasure through his body. His toes curl when she begin to slide her way back out. She forces him to get used to it quickly, as she doesn’t wait long before she starts properly finger-fucking him. 

Another deafening slap cracks against his butt. He cringes in pain, tensing around her finger. She merely just aggressively shoves further inside. 

Soon, he is loose enough. 

Just as he begins to start pushing back into her hand, she withdraws herself and climbs down from the bed. He looks back, a little fire in his orange-like eyes. 

“Relax, little boy, things are only just beginning…” She clicks her fingers. The bed seemingly teleports, when he suddenly comes face to face with Raynare’s thick shaft. He can see his team-mates between her legs all watching in awe, not making any attempt to stop the Fallen-Angel from abusing him. Some of them seem way too into it… in fact, all of them are a least a little flustered looking. He notices Koneko’s arms together in front of her skirt as she wriggles around uncomfortably. ‘Even you…?’

Raynare confidently swaggers around the bed, and begins to crawl towards his butt. He tries to turn around, but finds his wrists and ankles still subdued. He’s like a prize waiting to be claimed. She kneels behind him, and lets her fat member rest between his cheeks. He looks so small, and helplessly bent over for her. It’s an addictive sight. Rias has a front row seat for the action. She looks into his familiar eyes with an unusual greed. It’s something none of her slaves have seen before. That’s when Raynare lifts both hands. The action demands attention and respect. The pale blue, transparent barrier slowly moves closer to Josh and herself, and stops only a few inches from the bed. 

“Seeing as you’ve been such a nice audience, I have promoted you all to front row seats.” Raynare coos with that sweet, psychotic tone. 

They all get closer. 

Josh sees them much more vividly now. A number of them have begun sprouting hard bulges of their own. Even Issei doesn’t notice that his ‘buchou’ is clearly packing, as he is too enraptured by the Fallen-Angel and her pet. They can all see his body curvature, and his tiny cock hanging down. But he is out of their reach. 

“Act 4. Annihilation.” Raynare drawls, her voice having become so sincere that she sounds devoid of emotion. 

Josh feels the blood pulsing through the fat cock on his lower back and quivers with expectation. 

She moves her hips back. 

The steel helmet digs against his entrance. 

She holds it steady.

And drives into him. 

“GAAAH!” Another girly scream. One that further cements his purpose in this world. His purpose as Gremory’s slave. A sex-slave. One they would all get to use. Such was Rias’ plan. Now she must watch his virginity be stolen by the enemy. It should’ve been hers to take. She glares at the Fallen-Angel. She merely glares back. And begins rocking her hips. 

Josh’s upper body crumples down onto the bed, with his butt still raised high up for Raynare to hold on to and fuck. He wriggles underneath her, feeling himself being stretched far more than the finger prior. Her cock plunges deeper inside of him, filling him to the brim. Sure, it is painful, but God is it a good kind of pain… 

“Loosen up like a good boy, and you might just enjoy this as much as I will.” She halts when the base of her cock touches his hips. She is fully immersed, both in the joy, and in him. Her cock head is already slick with pre-cum as she withdraws once again. He squeezes at her hungrily, making every inch feel like a mile. The pain is euphoric. For both of them. Another resounding smack makes his flesh burn, but this time, his whine is purely from a delirious bliss. Raynare shoves her cock in again. His body shakes from the sheer force of it. She does it again. Each one tenderising his once virgin boy pussy. 

Akeno can’t help it any longer and begins to rub herself through her skirt. The show of sadism, and brutality is infatuating for her. Rias notices immediately. Her animalism grows. 

“Come here, Akeno.” 

“Yes, Rias-sama!” She is immediately knelt down before her. The Queen kneeling before the King. The crimson beauty pulls her great length from her panties, and points it at her slave’s face. No word is spoken. The lightning mage swallows it down. Rias continues to stare at her adversary. 

“I knew you couldn’t resist, Demon…” Raynare teases. “I hope you cum before I do. I want to see you writhe…” 

Rias shudders. Akeno sure is giving it her all. She slams her head up and down, twisting the meat with her hands when it is not in her throat. She looks down at Josh’s face. His eyes are squeezed shut tightly as he gets reamed. She watches the Fallen-Angel’s immaculate girth slide effortless in him. And out of him. And then in him. His butt bounces lewdly under the domination. 

Raynare’s fingers clutch, and squeeze the flesh as she pounds into his hole. She doesn’t even consider him. He is just a tool to her. A tool for her twisted vengeance. 

Their eyes continue to bore into one another. Soon, Rias takes her Queen by the back of the head, and begins smashing her way into her throat. They both pound their pets with a flaring intensity. 

Raynare dismisses Josh’s restraints and snatches his hair, pulling his torso upright. He feels her immaculate breasts against his back. The pain doesn’t exist. It is merely indulgence. He sees Rias through shaky eyes. It’s as though the pleasure is just so intense that it makes his vision blur. But he sees enough. 

He feels enough. 

His pathetic cock whips against himself with every intense pounding. His head is forced into an angle from Raynare’s careless yanking. 

He feels too much.

His nether region begins to heat up. He manages to make out Issei and Kiba spit-roasting the green eyed blonde in the background. ‘But where’s Koneko?’ As though on cue, she appears next to her King, kneeling down next to Akeno. Rias releases her head and they both begin to share her cock. 

He feels himself explode.

Josh attempts to keel over as the orgasm rips through his body, but is held in place by the raw strength of Raynare.

“Ohh, good boooy!” She commends her pet, continuing to slam herself in and out. His cum splatters out in random directions. Rias audibly gasps. Her slaves are too good… And the sight of Josh and Raynare… But she refuses to cum. Her eyes flash with more intensity as she grabs Koneko by the head and begins slamming her way inside. The tiny girls throat is far tighter, but that doesn’t stop her. 

“Impressive, Gremory. I thought that would surely break you… Act 5. Terminus.” 

The gravity of the word doesn’t go unnoticed. Josh, coming down from his high, fearfully looks back at his captor. 

“Oh don’t you worry, my precious Josh-” Raynare soothes him with a tone that one would take when addressing a child. “-It’s you who is going to do the work now!” His eyebrows cock in thought. Raynare withdraws her dick and snaps her fingers again. They find themselves on a large, comfortable armchair, with the bed gone. 

“Turn around for me, Josh.” The Fallen-Angel quietly commands. They both adjust themselves to get into a more suitable position. Raynare relaxes back as the Rook straddles her lap, now face-to-face with him. Her cock is still throbbing and as solid as steel. His own is now flaccid, and rests feebly against its magnificence. Hers is over four times the size of his… “Do you understand now?” Raynare gently brings the back of her hand to his face, caressing it. 

“Uh-huh.” A timid answer. He rests his hands on either of her shoulders, bracing himself. She grips hold of her member as he raises upwards, hovering over the tip. He sneaks a glance back at his King. Rias just stares at his butt with an unusual expression. More heat rushes into his cheeks. 

“You know the real reason why she wanted you as her slave, right?” 

Josh silently nods his head. 

“Get used to it, an adorable boy like you has to be a sissy. It would be a waste if you weren’t.” 

Embarrassment floods through his veins… But that’s not the only thing. A hint of pride follows it. He then sees Asia stumbling over to the King, her face drenched in cum, and Issei and Kiba passed out on the ground behind her. She falls to her knees along with her fellow slaves, and helps them service their Master. ‘Is this all happening because of me?’ 

Slowly, he slides her cock back into his body. It probes straight upwards, like a pole jamming its way inside. He then relaxes himself and falls down, taking it to the base. 

“Do what feels good.” Raynare instructs. “Don’t worry, if you suck, I’ll just plough your mouth again!” She follows up with a sadistic cheer. He visibly and audibly gulps, and begins bouncing up and down. He takes her advice to heart, trying to take as much as possible, as quickly as possible, so he feels as good as possible. She moans appreciatively. She feels like a King with his hands resting gently on her shoulders. With him trying so hard to please her. The looks in his eyes tells her everything. It is pure submission. Pure selflessness. Every time he tries something new, he cautiously looks at her for a reaction. Eventually, he finds a compelling groove. Basically – slam down really hard and don’t let up. 

Raynare takes hold of his bouncing butt, guiding him to hit the best angles. As she does, her cock hits his most sensitive spot. 

“AHH!” It is pure elation with every nudge. It prods that same orgasmic point, further incentivising his riding, and making him spring up and down with extra aggression. 

“Good little sissy…” The praise ignites a flame in his chest, and he can’t stop himself from crushing his lips against hers. He is fuelled with passion. 

“Cum for us, Rias-sama.” Coos Akeno, her shimmering violet eyes pleading with their usual sadistic desire. “Or punish one of us, Koneko looks hungry!” She suggests excitedly. Rias, who was currently ploughing Asia’s mouth stutters inelegantly. It’s taking all of her willpower not to cum now. She looks up and sees Raynare’s head over Josh’s shoulder. He’s resting against her body, and doing everything he can to make the enemy cum. The Fallen-Angel just confidently glares back. Rias’ cheeks fluster with a crismson that matches her hair. The sight brings about an addictive satisfaction inside of Raynare. 

She smirks. 

Smug. 

Victorious. 

She lifts a hand, and wallops Josh’s butt, which makes him bounce even faster. The barrier also disappears when she spanks him. Rias freezes, unable to believe her eyes. 

Raynare just winks. 

Rias explodes into her bishop. 

“Ahhhh!” The scream is abnormal, coming from Rias Gremory. It is a whine none of them ever expected to hear. But one Raynare has dreamed of for a long time. 

Asia’s eyes expand rapidly, immediately coughing up and unholy amount of semen. She is forced to reject it, and when she does, Rias’ cock is freed and blasts high into the air. It rains down onto her slaves, who all greedily open their mouths, trying to catch what they can. A glob splatters against Josh’s back, but he doesn’t notice. 

“Checkmate.” Raynare cums instantly, allowing herself to relax her body. Josh can feel it pulsing inside of him. He can feel the rock hard shaft shudder with each blast. Even so, he does not stop. He will make sure that this orgasm is the best one that the Fallen-Angel could ever have. That’s when Rias appears next to them. 

“Give it to me!” The King commands urgently. Raynare smirks even wider.

“No.” 

Her orgasm dies down. Somehow, Josh took the entire load. Her cock remains inside of him, acting as a plug. It looks as though his stomach might have even expanded outwards a little…

Rias stares into the Fallen-Angel’s eyes with her mouth-parted. Never has the Gremory looked more adorable. Raynare brings her hand away from Josh’s hips and stops it in front of Rias’ eyes.

Click.

Raynare is gone.

Rias gasps, eyes wide in disbelief. 

Josh falls forward onto the armchair, cum leaking out at an abnormally fast rate. He looks to be unconscious. After a few moments, a single slip of singed paper tinkles down from above Rias. It lands on her head. She reads it in a hushed voice, as her only conscious slaves gather around her.

“(I will get you Gremory, you will be my slave. That is my new desire, so do try and behave.) And then another three kisses…” Akeno, Asia, and Koneko all feel their jaws drop. Even Rias is lost for words.

Finally, Akeno breaks the silence. “Maybe she’s not so evil after all.” 

Rias slowly nods, and then turns to her sleeping Rook.

“I think we have him to thank for that.” 

Koneko smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you see any bad errors, I sometimes miss them!


End file.
